Slavery
by Momiji Botan
Summary: After defeating Naraku and restoring the jewel Kagome fades from Inu's life. What does the world come to when Kag isn't with Inu? Chaos. Demons rule and Kag has been sold to slavery. Inu help her! Resembles Spirted Away in ch. 1 and 2.
1. horror

**I totally thought of this story last night. It's gonna be cool and stuff. Please read!**

Two months had passed. Naraku had been defeated and the shikon-no-tama had been restored. Miroku and Sango had gotten married. Kagome eventually faded away from Inuyasha's life.

He was alone again. Once Naraku had died, Kikyo had been set free. In other words, she was gone too. Inuyasha remained utterly alone. He never truly wanted Kagome to leave, it just happened. He sighed. The whole time she had been gone she was all he could think about. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her.

Who was he kidding? She had probably already gone off to her 'collage' thing. But there was still a sliver of hope. She could still be there. Maybe. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Just a visit. Right?

Inuyasha stood in front of the bone eaters well. It had been so long. Should he really go? He was just staling now. Inuyasha bound into the well, still debating if it was a good idea or not.

Once on the other side, something was different. Sun light was beating down on him. Wasn't there a shrine over the well? Inuyasha pushed the thought away. He lept out. Wow. This was different.

There weren't any of those super big huts that Kagome called 'buildings'. The whole city was a mess. No cars, or stores, or nothing. It resembled more of a village in the feudal era after some kind of battle. The neighbor hood had changed. The shrines were all gone. There were lots of small houses scattered here and there. Inuyasha snorted. What had happened while he wasn't here.

It hit him. What if Kagome had needed him when this happened? What if she had prayed he would return and then he never did? His face went pale. He had to find Kagome! Her scent was no where to be found. Inuyasha rushed up to the hut like house that was probably to remains of Kagome's old shrine.

Ms. Higurashi was there, and to Inuyasha's horror, alone. Her face was pale as death, her skin was cold. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was grey.

"I-inuyasha?" she asked softly. He nodded. "I w-was never expecting to see you again," she managed to say. "What happened here?" he seriously asked. "Where's Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi sighed.

"Every since Kagome stopped seeing you and your friends demons still existed. After a while they finally had enough of humans." She sighed. ". . . . . . . ." "Kagome was taken away, along with her brother. They were separated. Kagome was taken to a factory on the other side of town. Other than that I do not know." Inuyasha turned. "Wait." He stopped. "If you intend to get Kagome you'll need this." She held out a small bag. Inside were gold pieces. "It will come in handy." Inuyasha smiled and left.

**It's short, but I already have the lay out for the next chapters. I up date every day, so just keep checking back. Please read and review!**


	2. meeting

**Here we go:**

Kagome woke in the middle of the night. She leaned over her futon and lit a candle. Another girl yawned. "Sen what's wrong?" the girl asked. "I had that dream again. I had those weird clothes. You know the green skirt? I was in some odd place with the demon slayer, monk, fox kit, and dog demon." "Let me guess you had some encounter with a demon and the kid in red used his 'magical' sword." "Yeah, that's the one!" The other girl rolled over . "Go back to sleep Sen." "Ya, ya." Kagome blew out the candle.

Morning came and a train pulled up to a very large factory. It was to big for a hut and to small for a 'building'. Inuyasha got off the train and it pulled away. "I can smell her. Kagome's in there," Inuyasha thought aloud.

Leading to the front gates was a bridge and garden like area. Inuyasha walked threw the front door, it read Inn and Spa. Inuyasha grunted and walked in.

The place was huge. It had at least 13 floors. People and demons were running around frantically. There was a front desk, a spa area, rooms, dining area. The place was famous for their spa bathes. Humans were doing chores while the demons relaxed.

A bell rang. "Excuse me sir, but are you going to be staying here today?" asked a short demon from behind the desk. "Um I don't think so," Inuyasha answered. "Well then, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," snapped the demon. "No, I mean, yes I am staying, um, here." Inuyasha walked over to the front desk and laid out some money. "Very well." The demon rang the bell. A human rushed over and bowed to him. "Su show this man to his room." "Yes sir." She bowed again. Su turned to Inuyasha. "Please follow me." She turned and walked toward an elevator.

All of the human slaves had the same outfit. An orange shirt and skirt. Most of all the girls had their hair tied up, obviously so that it wouldn't get in the way. Any thing besides the shirt and skirt was white, whether it be a bow of some sort or shoes. But most had no shoes at all. Inuyasha could tell right from the start that they were over worked.

Kagome woke up. "Oh god I'm late! Seena is gonna kill me!" Kagome scrambled to her feet and rushed toward the elevator. Her hair was tied up in a white ribbon and she had the orange outfit. She got on the elevator and came down. It opened and there was Inuyasha. He smiled. "Kagome!" She glanced at him with a puzzled look. "Sen!" She stopped. The girl who had been with Inuyasha had called her. The girl bowed at Inuyasha and said, "Just one moment I need to speak with my friend." He nodded, still wondering why Kagome didn't recognize him.

Su pulled her to the side. "Sen, you over slept! Seena is going to be furious!" "I know," cried Kagome. "You better get on tub duty, and fast or else you could lose your meals for a week!" Kagome nodded and rushed off. Su turned back to Inuyasha and bow. "Come," she said.

Once in the elevator Inuyasha spoke up. "W-who was that girl?" "Oh that's just Sen, she's such a klutz." Su laughed, but caught herself. "Oh I'm so sorry, I mean she's just another worker that I know." Su looked down at the floor. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. "You room is right there, please enjoy your stay!" With that Su scurried off.

Kagome rushed to the front desk. **( i guess i should say Sen )** "W-what can I do!" The short demon smirked. "Well if it isn't Sen the over sleeper?" "Tousi please!" "I think tub 23 needs scrubing." Kagome sighed. Tub 23 was for the dirtiest of dirtiest of demon. She grabbed some soap tokens and rushed off.

She put the soap tokens on a line and tugged. It zoomed away and soapy water poured into the tub. Once it was partly filled she pulled the line again and it stopped the flow.

The tubs were spa tubs. 5 feet deep and 8 feet wide. Sometimes smaller, sometimes bigger. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and picked up the sponge. She slid in and started to scrub. Not a normal scrub, but one so hard it could probably remove a layer of skin. She had to scrub hard in order to actually clean it.

"Feh." Inuyasha went back to the elevator. Like he was just gonna enjoy himself here. He came for Kagome, nothing else. He got out just in time, or so he thought. A women in a lond black dress stood a little father away than Inuyasha. She was skinny, and had long black earings. Her black hair was long, even longer than Inuyasha's. Her boots came up to her knees. "Sen!" she called.

Kagome rushed to her. She bowed on the floor. "Y-yes Seena-sama?" "Stand." Kagome stood. Seena then slapped her right across the face. Kagome fell back to the ground. ""You over slept!" "I-I didn't mean to ma'am honest." "Feh, just get back to work." With that Seena walked off. Kagome sighed. "Well, don't just sit there! Seena said get back to work so you will get back to work! You're a lucky little wench you here! I thought you'd get a good beating! You might as well deserve one you filthy girl!" shouted the short demon from behind the counter. "Right away Mr. Tousi!" Kagome returned to the tub she had been scrubing.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He was totally in shock. This was the life she had been living! Inuyasha had to get her out of here. But he knew he couldn't just take her and leave. Kagome didn't even recognize him for gods sake! He needed a plan. A good one.

He sat at the edge of the tub, cross legged. He was just watching her work. She was so into it, she didn't even realize his presence. "So Sen, right?" Kagome jumped, and fell back right into the soapy mess. The sponge landed beside her. "Oh my gosh you scared me! Yes sir, I am Sen. What do you need?" She looked up. "I don't need any thing." Kagome shrugged and continued working.

After a moment she looked up again. "Not to speak out of my place, but are you just going to keep watching me?" "Well, um, no," he managed to say. He looked at her. "Hey what's that around your neck?" She looked shocked and almost scared. "Hey if it's against your dress cod then I won't tell anybody. I just want to know." Kagome put her sponge down. "Well, I don't really know, I've had it as long as I can remember. I did have this dream once though. They called it the shikon-no-tama. I've been having that dream a lot now. This might sound strang, but you're in it too." Before Inuyasha could question Su walked in. "Sen it's our break." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry sir, but I have to go."

Kagome went to climb out, but ending up tripping and falling back into all the soapy water. Su laughed. "Clumsy." Kagome pouted. "Am not!" Inuyasha jumped in and gave out his hand. Kagome blushed. "Sir it's really ok, you don't have to," Inuyasha cut her off. "I don't care now do you want my help or not!" Kagome took his hand and he jumped out. "Thank you so much." She bowed and wandered off with Su.

Inuyasha knew there was a lot a head of them.

**It's late at night. I'm tired so I have to stop. I hope you like it. Don't jump to conclusions and figure out the ending and tell me in your review that it's 'predictable'. Because I have something planed for this story and I can guarantee it's not what your thinking. So any way please read and review! (puppy dog eyes) **


	3. escape

**Omg you guys are right this is kinda like Spirted Away. To bad I was to dull to notice. (sweat drop) I saw that movie ages ago. It's not gonna be that similar later on. I actually got the idea from this book I read, it was like a time of war and her parents had to sell her to slavery in order to have money for food and stuff. The names I made cause I like names that start with s! Like Sen, Seena, Su. Any ways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sprinted Away ( sweat drop ) or Inuyasha.**

"Sen who was that demon?" asked Su once they were down the hall. "I don't know, but he kinda looks like the one in my dream." Su shrugged. Once they were on the top floor they walked into a room. All of the other girls were there to all nervously chatting. "What's going on?" asked Su. "I hear that we're getting sold again," said one. "Ya, but not to a nice place like this, some where worse," agreed another. Kagome sat down. "This place isn't nice," she laughed. No one else laughed. "You weren't kidding?" Kagome asked. No one answered.

"I say we make a break for it." "Me too." "We can't leave all at once, some one would notice." The girls continued talking and mumbling different useless plans on how to escape while Kagome just sat there in a daze. _I swear I've met that demon before. He felt so familiar, not just from my odd dreams._ Su nudged at her. "Are you listening?" "W-what? Oh ya, I am," answered Kagome.

The day dragged by and soon it was morning again. All the girls hurried down to the lobby area and started the day. They wore the same exact outfit, but this time in blue. For every day of the week they had a different color.

Mondays- orange

Tuesdays- blue

Wednesdays- green

Thursdays- red

Fridays- brown

Weekends- purple

Su came over by Kagome. "Remember right after lunch go back to the room," she whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded.

**Skipping a head to lunch time:**

Kagome was the last to enter the room. She quietly shut the door behind her. "What's the plan?" she asked. "We're gonna go out the window," another girl said. "That's crazy!" "Just follow my lead," ordered Su.

Inuyasha had been really doing nothing all day. He didn't want to seem to suspicious. Though he might have accidently got lost and followed Kagome and Su to their room.

The window slid open. "Who's going first?" asked one of the girls. "I will," volunteered Su. "I'll follow Su," said Kagome. "Here's the plan. We are on the 13th floor. Just climbing out won't work. A few windows below leads to another window. That's the storage room window. Nobody's in there. We can climb in and use the blocked hall ways to get out." The girls nodded. "Here I go," gulped Su.

Su climbed out and onto a ledge. From there she dropped down and was hanging by her hands. She swung her feet over and landed on the window sill. She went to open the window, but stopped. She looked up. "Stupid thing is locked!" "Break it!" one girl suggested. "No to much noise," said another. Su looked to get up and realized something. She couldn't get back. "I've got tubs to scrub," said one girl and left. "I've got dished to wash." "I've got sheets to clean." One by one the girls scooted out leaving Su hanging. "I won't leave Su!" said Kagome. Kagome looked down and put one foot out. She pulled it back and turned around. "I thought you weren't leaving!" "I'm not I just want to change my clothes!"

A few moments later Kagome appeared by the window in the green outfit. "What was the point of that?" "I don't know, I just feel better in this outfit, I don't like blue," argued Kagome. Kagome slid out the window and shut it. In a second she was next to Su. "So?" asked Su. "What?" said Kagome. "You mean you came down here with out a plan!" "I thought you had one!" "No!" "I gosh now I'm stuck too," wept Kagome.

Inuyasha crept into the room. Ok no one was here. Strange. He listened.

"We're gonna die!" shouted Kagome. "No we're not! Now hush or we will die," demanded Su. Inuyasha slid the window open and looked down. "What are you doing?" he asked. "We're busted," whispered Kagome. Su elbowed her in the stomach. "Just, um, cleaning windows." She put on a fake smile. "Feh, ya right." "Damn it," mumbled Su. "Well you see, um, we lost something and we, um," Kagome was cut off by Su. "He already knows we're lying dumby." "Hmpft," pouted Kagome. Inuyasha jumped down next to them. "You're escaping, right?" "Ya!" said Kagome. "Su elbowed her in the stomach. "No," Kagome coughed. "Who are you trying to fool." "You," said Su. She smirked.

"So you gonna turn us in or let us slid?" asked Su. "Well, it doesn't matter to me," fibbed Inuyasha. "Good," Su turned to Kagome. "Any ideas?" Kagome shook her head. "Well. . . . . " she started. "Ya?" asked Su. "I could, um, jump down there and, uh, open a different window. But I could miss and fall or that window could be locked too." Su sighed. "The others better not have ratted us out." "Arg this is so stupid!" mumbled Inuyasha. "Your name is Su right?" he asked. Su nodded. "Get on my back." "Why?" she asked. "Just do it!" Su hesitated by climbed on. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped down. "Ahhhhh what are you doing!" screamed Kagome. "Shut up or we'll get caught stupid," demanded Inuyasha.

Once on the ground Inuyasha ran some distance before putting the girls down. Su pulled a ticket from out of her sleeve. "Well, I'm on the next train out of here," she said. "Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" asked Kagome. "Ya, but think of it this way, they'll be happy your gone clumsy," Su smiled. "Ya," Kagome put on a fake smile. "So I guess this is good bye?" "Think so." "Where are you going?" asked Su. "Home, I guess." "You?" "Just any where far away from here." They hugged and parted. "I'm this way," pointed Su. "I'm that way," pointed Kagome. They hugged again, and left.

Kagome sniffled twice. "I'm gonna miss her. She was my only friend." Tears streamed down her face. "Oh wench stop crying." "Why are you still -sniffle sniffle- here? Don't you have some where to go?" "No." Kagome smiled. "I guess we can be friends then?" "Sure," he mumbled. "I already told you, I'm Sen. Who are you?" "I'm Inuyasha," he managed to say. He hated this reintroducing thing. They already knew each other. Why couldn't she remember! He growled. "What did I say?" asked Kagome. "I don't know why you think your name is Sen, but your name is Kagome!" Kagome backed away from him a step. "Kagome is a pretty name," she said. "It's your name fool!" "Ok ok you can call me Kagome, jeez," said Kagome. "Grrrr, oh never mind just get on my back ,we'll never make it to your house in time."

"Ok if you say so," said Kagome merrily.

**Cool I finished! Today is my birthday so I can't write much! If you still want to read then click on my profile and read my other storys. I should have a new chapter later. Please read and review!**


	4. dreams

**Back again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because if I did Kikyo would die. **

"This place looks awful," said Kagome. ". . . . . . . . ." "Kagome!" Her mom rushed out and hugged her tightly. "Mom!" "Oh I missed you so much dear!" said Ms. Higurashi. _Why does everyone call me Kagome? _"Where's Sota?" "I don't know." Her mom looked down with a sad expression on her face. "So, uh, how do you think we can fix this?" asked Inuyasha hoping to break the silence. "I'm not sure Inuyasha." "Wait, mom, you know him?" "Of course dear, I've known him since you did. You were, what, 15?" "I don't know what you're talking about we met yesterday." "Are you ok honey?" Her mom put her hand on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome moved away. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Whatever you say. . . . . . ." mumbled Inuyasha. "Have you gone in the well, if you go back then none of this would never have happened. Then you could just come back and everything would be normal, right?" suggested her mom. "That might work," agreed Inuyasha.

They walked over to the well. "Are you serious? Do you honestly believe jumping into my family's old well will fix everything!" Kagome shrieked. "Sweet heart I think you must have hit your head. You've gone in the well with Inuyasha tons of times." **(that sounds kinda wrong)** Kagome had a puzzled face. "Why would I go in a well?" "Oh just come on!" Inuyasha picked her up and jumped in.

Nothing happened. "Damn it all! The stupid piece of junk is broken!" cursed Inuyasha. He lept back out of the well. "Some demon's behind this I know it!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kagome," called Inuyasha. She didn't respond. "Kagome!" "Oh, who? Me?" she turned. Inuyasha growled. He went over and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Your name is Kagome!" "Why do you guys keep calling me that!" "Because it's your name!" "I think I'm missing something," Ms. Higurashi cut in.

"Inuyasha thinks my name is Kagome!" "That is your name dear. Are you sure you didn't get sick or something?" "It's a blasted demon, he probably stole her memory," Inuyasha grunted. "There's nothing wrong with my memory. This is my mom, I have a brother named Sota." She was cut off by Inuyasha's hand over her mouth. "I don't care. You don't know me, or the feudal era, or your stupid name. There's something wrong with your memory!" shouted Inuyasha. "You're crazy!" Kagome argued back. "At least you sound normal," said her mom.

"Ok I'll play. So what can we do to 'save' everyone?" asked Kagome sarcastically. "Be serious!" demanded Inuyasha. "What! Me be serious? It's you two I'm worried about!" "Uh," her mom was cut off by inuyasha. He pulled her aside. "Kagome I need you to tell me about that stupid dream of yours. It might help you get back your memory," Inuyasha said. "Fine, but this whole thing is just not right!" "Just start explaining."

"Ok, well, I'm in this place with mountains and trees and villages." "The feudal era," Inuyasha cut in. "Hey I'm explaining here!" "Fine just go on."

"Any way. So there's a monk, Miroku, a demon slayer, Sango, a fox kit, Shippo, a fire cat, Kirara and I think you and me." "Wait you just named all of our friends, but you don't know for sure if we are there." "Well I'm pretty sure it's you, but I'm in these strange clothes. A green skirt and white shirt." "Yep that's you. Why don't you know if it's you and me?" "Because any time someone is about to say your name our my name I wake up." Inuyasha was confused. "That's just stupid!" "It's not like I wake up on purpose you know!" she yelled.

"Never mind this isn't helping anything," said Inuyasha. "Except her memory," her mother cut in.

It was starting to get dark and rain was starting to fall. "Let's just sleep," suggested a tired Kagome. "Feh, fine." Ms. Higurashi smiled. "You can stay with us Inuyasha."

**I know what's going to happen, but I can't figure out how to get there. Oh well, please read and review! **


	5. feudal era

**I don't think many people like this story. Not as much as Rise and Fall at least. Oh well, here goes.**

_Kagome smiled. She was in the feudal era. She looked off into the distance. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo were all coming toward her. "Hi guys!" she waved. "Kagome!" smiled Shippo._

Suddenly the dream started to blur. Soon it was blank. Kagome's eyes flickered open. She could smell the warmth of the grass. The sun was shining brightly. She looked up into the faces of all her friends. "Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo. "W-what?" asked Kagome as she sat up.Her memory slowly seeped back into her. Kagome put her hand over her head. "Ow," she winced. _What a head ache. _"Kagome we were just staying in Keade's village while you went back to your time and when we looked out you were lying on the ground," said Sango. She looked worried.

_Was it a dream? Everything? Even Su? _Kagome looked down. Nope. She still had her slave outfit on. The green one, anyway. "What's going on? How did I get here? Where's Inuyasha? What's going to happen to Su and everyone?" Kagome frantically asked. "Kagome what are you talking about?" asked Miroku. "I have no idea," Kagome admitted and she stood up. "This all can't be happening," Kagome paced. "I think we're missing something," said Shippo.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" added Sango. "Were you attacked by a demon?" asked Miroku. "Why am I here? Why didn't Inuyasha come too?" "Kagome you're not making any sense," said Sango. _I have to tell them. I have to tell them everything._

She sat down. "For some reason time has gotten messed up," she started. Everyone looked confused. "Last time I was in this world was after we defeated Naraku." "But Naraku is still alive," said Sango. "I guessed that because last time I was here you two were married," she pointed at Miroku and Sango. They blushed and turned away. "But something happened." That got their attention.

"Demons came to my world and everything was horrible," tears welled up in her eyes. "Sango my clothes are different because these are my slave clothes. I was sold to slavery." She couldn't hold the tears back any more. "Oh, Kagome," Sango hugged her. Kagome pushed her back. "My name was changed to Sen and my memory was erased. Su was my friend who worked with me. I didn't even know my name was Kagome and when Inuyasha came I didn't recognize him." Kagome sighed. "Kept having the same dream, it was about the feudal era. You all were in it. Everything was normal, but anytime you went to say my name, my real name that is, I would wake up. But last night I had the same dream, but you said my name. And now I'm here."

"Kagome this doesn't make any sense," pleaded Sango. "Why would we suddenly say your name?" asked Miroku. "Not you, Shippo," corrected Kagome. Shippo looked up and smiled. "That still doesn't explain why he suddenly said your name." "Well, it was my first night together with Inuyasha again," then it hit her. "Of course! The only reason demons still existed in my time was because Inuyasha and I were separated! Since we were together I was thrust back in time!" Kagome smiled, but it was short.

"That means Inuyasha is still in my time with all the horrible demons! And Su! Who knows what could have happened to her. What if she never made it home? What if she was taken back by Seena? What if she was killed!" "Kagome calm down!" demanded Miroku. "We'll help you fix things," said Sango. Kagome nodded. "So all we need to do is get Inuyasha back here, right?" asked Shippo. "The well doesn't work," sighed Kagome.

"We need a plan," said Sango. "We need a lead," said Miroku. "We need to save the future!" exclaimed Kagome. "Yeah!" Shippo shouted.

**I think, although it may be short, this was the best chapter yet. Don't let me dicide tell me what you think! And if you're bored click my profile and scroll down to read my other storys. If you do read my other storys don't read the one called An Inuyasha story that was my first fanfic and it stinks. I have to delete it, but I'm to lazy. So please read and review!**


	6. note

**Hey I have been grounded from the computer this week. ( sweat drop ) I will be bak soon!**


End file.
